


That Moment of Relief

by Merfilly



Category: G. I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat of the moment leads them a little further than regs allow</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment of Relief

"Flint!" She can't help the shout as she runs to him. Training missions shouldn't be lethal, but he'd been missing for seventy-two hours after that storm.

They've talked about this, and they know all the reasons those regulations exist, but right now, she can only see that he's alive, and that she's been too stubborn about this.

Now he's here, alive, a little battered, but under her hands, kissing her back, and their uniforms aren't impeding the way they both need reassured about the other.

Their lives can be figured out; right now, they need to learn each other completely.


End file.
